Six months together, and a ready made Family
by annabell14
Summary: Bones and Booth are in love, they are living together, when tragedy strikes the Brennan family. Bones and Booth are suddenly raising two teenagers. Rated a little hight for now, preparing for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. Reviews and constructive critism are wanted. It starts a little slow but I have a definite direction for the story. Please let me know if you like and if I should continue. Thanks again**

Story setup:

Bones and Booth are dating and have been living together for six months. Things seem to be going very well with their relationship. Brennan's brother Russ and his wife Amy moved to California three years ago to make a fresh start. They have twin children, son Alex and daughter Alley who are 13 yrs old. Temperance has not seen them very much since the move, but has kept in good contact with Russ and Amy via phone and e-mail.

"Booth would you please…..mmmm, ….okay I give", Brennan said she allowed Booth to pull her back onto the couch in her office at the Jeffersonian. Booth continued to place loving kisses on the back of her neck. Oh how he loved his Bones, and it drove him crazy when she wore her hair in a ponytail exposing her luscious neck.

"Booth, we have to finish this paperwork so we can close this case!" Temperance said with just a hint of frustration in her voice. "I know Bones, we just have been so busy with this case I have hardly gotten the time to give you the attention you deserve." Booth said flashing her is famous charm smile. No longer frustrated Brennan turned to look at Booth with her beautiful blue eyes and gave him a long loving kiss, brushing her tongue lightly his lips she jumped up and gave him a teasing grin. "Boooones, do you even know what you do to me?" Booth whined as he followed her over to her desk. "Just need your signature Seeley" she said in a low husky tone, knowing it turned him on when she called him that, "and we are done, or should I say we will be getting started" she whispered in his ear as he scribbled his name on the bottom of the report. "Lets go home Bones" Booth said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the museum.

As they were getting into Booths SUV, Brennan's phone started to ring. "ugh never a moments peace" Booth growled as he closed the door and started the engine.

"Yes this is Dr. Temperance Brennan,…..yes Russ Brennan is my brother." There was a long pause and Booth turned to look at Brennan as she let out a gasp. "Uh…Yes, I understand…..I will be there in a few hours. Thank you for calling." Brennan said as she dropped the phone and tears began to stain her face. Booth put the car back in park and turned to her and said "hey Bones, what's wrong? It's going to be okay whatever it is"

"Booth" she could hardly mutter out as her breathing was rapidly increasing. "Bones it's ok, whatever it is just tell me" He said looking at her, while his heart was breaking knowing he couldn't help her until she opened up. "It's Russ and Amy…. (she let out a heavy sigh) they have had an accident. They didn't make it" she said sobbing into her hands. Booth reached across the SUV to wrap Brennan in his arms, as he rubbed her back and placed a soft kiss on her head. "I know Baby, I know…..it's gonna be okay. I love you" Booth said as he continued to hold her. "Booth", "Yea Bones", "I have to go to California. I need to help with the funeral…..and the kids…..Russ and Amy left them to me." "Okay Bones, we will go home and pack and I will make our plane reservations for ASAP. I will call Cam and let her know we will be out of town for a while and to please let the squints know." "Booth you are going to go with me?" Brennan said with a pleading in her eyes. "You know it Bones, I would never let you go thru this alone. I love you" Booth said placing one last kiss on her head and putting the SUV in drive and heading towards their home.

A few hours later, Booth and Brennan are packed and on the plane heading for California. This was going to be a long night. A six hour flight with a stop over in Dallas. They were set to arrive at 1:00 am. Bones slept most of the flight and Booth just held the woman he loved trying to give as much comfort as possible.

"Bones…Bones Baby wake up, we are here" Booth said as he gently shook her shoulder. They exited the plane and headed to pick up their baggage. "Geez Booth, your bag is bigger than mine!" Brennan said with a slight smile, the first one Booth had seen in twelve hours. "I am not the natural beauty you are Bones" Booth said giving her his best charm smile in order to keep her spirits up. They rented the car and headed towards Russ and Amy's home, where the kids and Max, Brennan's dad, was waiting. "Booth, was it really necessary to rent a mustang?" "Bones, you wouldn't want the kids to think that Aunt Tempe and Uncle Seeley weren't cool, now would you?" Booth gave Brennan a sweet smile and a squeeze of her knee. She placed her hand on Booths and gave him a knowing look with her eyes, "So it's important that the kids think "uncle" Seeley is cool?" Brennan said sarcastically as they pulled into the drive. "Are you ready Bones" Booth said as he held her hand tightly and they walked into the house.

The next morning Booth was the first to wake and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. _Oh how he needed coffee_ he thought to himself as he ran his fingers thru his hair thinking about how Bones was going to handle today. Pouring two cups of coffee he went back to the bedroom to see his Bones still asleep, looking so beautiful, so peaceful. _I hate to wake her, but if I don't she will not be happy with me and I don't know if I am ready for that verbal spanking._

"Bones" he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "It's time to wake up" "No Booth, please I am not ready for today" Bones said as she pulled him back down on the bed and buried her head in his chest. _Oh how she had come accustomed to his strong arms being wrapped around her and the feeling of complete ease when he held her. No I don't want to start the day. Today is going to be so hard, I just want to stay in his arms, I am so glad he came with me. I wonder if he knows just how much I am completely in love with him._ "Bones, baby what are you thinking about?" Booth said as rubbed her back and breathed in the smell that was Temperance Brennan. "I just don't know if I am ready for today. What am I going to say to Alex and Ally? What if they don't want to come to DC? What if I am not the best to take care of them? Booth you know that I am not always good with people and their emotions. Anthropologically speaking I…" Booth cut her off before she could start on one of her long lectures about people, society and their roles. "Bones, you will be fine. Just be who you are. You are their aunt and they love you. I will be right beside you the whole time." Brennan let out a sigh as she new he was right but hated letting him have the last word.

That night after all the funeral arrangements had been made Booth and Bones decide it's time to have a serious talk with Alex and Ally. "Hey guys" Booth said as he walked into Alex's room to find he and Ally sitting on his bed talking. "Hey Uncle See" Ally said with a slight giggle as she thought Booth was incredibly handsome. Alex gave Booth a glare and turned his attention back to the notepad laying on his bed. "Hey Aunt Tempe and I want to take you guys out for some pizza, and to talk, just the four of us. Meet us downstairs in 10 min please. Thanks guys!" "Sure, no problem Uncle See" Ally said with a smile. "Yeah, whatever" Alex snarled as he was not as easily swayed by charming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Forgot to put that on the first chapter, so please don't sue!

The ride to the pizza shack was awkward to say the least. Booth was driving and holding Bren's hand giving her an occasional squeeze to let her know that he was there and she was doing fine. Ally was the first to break the silence in the back seat asking Booth and Bones about their jobs. "So you guys are like these crime fighting superheroes?" She said with a giggle and a slight hint of excitement. Booth turned and flashed Bones his charm smile while telling Ally that " Your Aunt Tempe is the real superhero. She can read bones better than anyone I know" "That statement is not correct Booth. The Bones do not have anything written on them for me to read. I examine them and then give you the facts I find." Brennan said before she was quickly cut off by a sharp comment by Alex "Great here we go with the bone talk, can't even have a normal conversation, has to explain everything" "ALEX" Ally said, "that's not very nice. You know mom and dad wouldn't want you to speak to Aunt Tempe like that!" "What does it matter Ally, they are dead, they are not coming back, or did you not realize!" Alex snapped before turning to look out of the window in the back. Booth looked in the rearview mirror to see Ally crying softly, and Alex glairing out the window. _Wow this kid has got some serious anger issues. This is definitely going to be a challenge. _Booth glanced at Bones out of the corner of his eye to see her trying to hold the tears back. Her breathing was rapid and he wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold it in. "Bones" Booth whispered softly placing his hand on her thigh. "Hey it's going to be okay, we are almost there, are you ready?" She turned to Booth to give him a half smile and said, "As long as I have you, I am ready for anything."

The pizza shack was crowded to say the least. "This must be where every teenager in California hangs out." Booth whispered in Bren's ear. "Booth, there are far too many teenagers….oh you were just exaggerating" Brennan said looking shyly at the ground. "Bones, how long have I known you, no need to look down. I love you for you, and I love the factual way you look things!" Booth said as he pulled the woman he loves in to a deep strong hug. "Hey look, there's an empty booth, come on hurry" Ally said grabbing Brennan's hand and pulling her behind. Brennan laughed at the way Ally pulled her like a teenager. Booth and Alex pulled up the rear. They all sat and ordered drinks and Booth asked, "So what type of pizza do you guys like?" "Whatever Dude, like you guys care what we like or want. The only reason you brought us here was to tell us we have to move to DC!" Alex said as he slammed his hand down on the table and walked off into the crowd. "Alex, hey man come on… wait a minute" Booth yelled. Ally put her hand on Booths arm and said, "It's okay Uncle Seeley he will be back, he just needs to blow off some steam." Bones slid closer to Booth and he wrapped his arm around her and whispered "It's going to be okay Bones"

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked "Um yea… We will take a large everything, thick crust, a large cheese with thick crust, and a house salad with oil & vinegar dressing. That sound okay with everyone?" Booth asked as he looked at the two ladies at his table. They both nodded with a smile of appreciation for the way Booth just took charge of the situation. "I guess you are right Aunt Tempe, Uncle Seeley is definitely an Alpha Male!" Ally said with a big grin on her face looking at him, causing Booth to blush and squeeze Bones tightly to him. Ally passed the time by telling Booth and Bones about school, her friends, and the boy that she has a crush on. "What's this boy's name? Where does he live?" Booth asked with a hint of agitation in his voice. "Booth" Temperance scowled. "What" Booth asked giving them both that famous I'm innocent Booth smile. "Well, maybe I should go look for Alex, the pizzas will be here soon." Booth said hoping to avoid the disapproving look Bones was giving him for the questions he asked. "It's okay Uncle Seeley, I will go look for him. Be back in just a few minutes" Ally said while disappearing into the see of teenagers that seemed to have grown since they arrived. "Booth, you can't interrogate every boy she has a crush on" "I know that Bones, I just want to make sure she knows that we care."

"Alex seems a little angry, is this something new?" Booth asked as he looked into Brennan's eyes, hoping that his question hadn't hurt her. "Well the last few times, I spoke with Russ, he mentioned that Alex was having a few problems at school, but he just thought that he was hanging out with the wrong crowd and was hopeful that it would work itself out." Bones said with a hopeful sigh in her voice. "Booth, I am getting worried, shouldn't the kids have been back by now?" "I'll go find 'em Bones you stay here and wait for our pizzas, we don't want to loose our booth." Booth said as he gave Brennan a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding out of the booth to go look for the kids.

_This place is a mad house, where are those kids? _Booth was brought out of his thoughts by loud voices in the back corner of the shack. As he made his way towards that corner he could see Ally being grabbed by some thug looking kid. He could hear her yell stop it, let me go! It didn't take Booth long to go into FBI mode and pull that kid off her and slam him against the wall. "Hey man what's your problem?" The kid yelled. "My problem MAN is that she is with me and I didn't care for the way you were treating her! Ally are you okay?" Booth asked never taking his eyes off the kid who was hurting her. "Yeah, Uncle See, I am fine." "Where's your brother" Booth asked in a commanding tone. "He is in the back with his friends" Ally said looking down at the floor. "ALEX" Booth yelled towards the back. "ALEX BRENNAN, get your butt out her NOW!" Booth's tone was becoming more FBI(ish) and less Uncle(ish). Alex came out of the back room, looking just as irritated as Booth. "What the crap do you want BOOTH?" Alex yelled with no respect in his tone. "Lets go…..Now" Booth ordered. Ally led the way followed by Alex with Booth close behind.

When they reached the booth, Brennan was waiting with the pizzas and a smile on her face that soon turned into a look of worry when she saw the frustration on Booth's face. Ally slid in and sat next to Brennan. Alex sat on the other side and was quickly pushed further inside the booth when Booth placed himself beside Alex, much to Alex's dislike. "Booth, what's going on here? Ally why do you have the marks on your arm?" Brennan asked in an almost panic. "Hey I need answers people!" Brennan said in a low but forceful tone. "I don't really know Bones, when I turned the corner, I found a guy grabbing Ally's arm and pushing her into a wall. And as for Alex, I don't know much about him either except that he was in the back rooms with his buddies." Booth said in frustration. "Ally your turn" Brennan said. Ally kept looking down at the table, occasionally glancing up at her brother. "Aunt Tempe it was nothing, I promise. Lets just eat and enjoy our evening." "Ally it was not nothing. Some guy left marks on your arm, and I know Booth, he is very good at assessing situations. So tell me what was going on" "Aunt Tempe just drop it!" Alex scowled while glaring at her. "Whoa Alex, take it down a few notches" Booth said trying to relieve some of the tension at the table. "Just shut it Booth! This is none of your business!" Alex yelled. "Okay Alex, you need to put yourself in check, I tolerated your disrespectful outburst in front of your buddies back there, and tried to lighten the mood with your Aunt, but that is it. No more toleration. You need handle your attitude, and quickly!" Booth said with clear firm tone. Brennan was a little shocked at Booths immediate parental tone. _Hmm I have never seen him in this light, definitely a strong Alpha-male. I think I might be a little turned on by this new side of him. Focus Temperance back to the problem at hand. _"Alex, Ally, I don't know what's going on here, but I do know that both myself and Booth deserve your respect. I also know that your parents would not approve of your behavior here tonight. Now that being said, we are going to table the issue of what happened here tonight for the moment. Booth and I brought you here to discuss a few things with you that affects us all. Now that being said can we all agree to have a calm discussion over this pizza?" Brennan said with a calm demeanor. "You are right Bones, lets all enjoy some pizza" Booth said giving Bones a knowing look. "We need to talk to you guys about what is going to happen after tomorrow." Booth said while reaching his hand across the table to hold Bones'. "Your parents left a will, and in that will they asked if myself and Booth would become your guardians if an event like this were to occur. You are probably a little shocked that they also named Booth as a guardian, but after we made a serious commitment to each other, they had the papers drawn up. With that being said, Alex was correct earlier when he said we wanted to discuss you guys moving to DC with us. Both of our jobs are in DC and while we do travel at times, our jobs are mainly stationed there. I am sure that this is a lot to take in at one time, but we have to make some decisions, we have to get you enrolled in school, and we have to find a bigger place to live. Our apartment is only two bedrooms and we will obviously be needing four bedrooms." Brennan was abruptly cut off by Ally who said "Four bedrooms, who else will be living with us?" "Parker, he is Booth's son, he is ten and he spends every other weekend with us and several weeks throughout the year." Brennan said while looking into Booth's big brown eyes, that seemed to be masking an emotion. "So we have no choice in choice in the matter?" Alex asked with slightly less attitude then before. Brennan looked at Booth with tears welling in her eyes, and Booth looked back with a knowing look, one that told Bones he would handle this one. Booth stiffened his jaw and gave a pointed look to Alex and said, "No, you have no choice in the matter. The four of us will be heading back to DC at the end of the week." There was a long silence at the table before Brennan spoke up and said, "I think that is enough for tonight, we have a very difficult day ahead of us tomorrow." The ride back home, was a silent one, one filled with a lot of tension. When they arrived back home, Alex and Ally went to their rooms and Booth and Bones went to theirs.

"Booth, I need to ask you a question" "Yeah Bones" "What made you decide to answer Alex's question?" Booth and Brennan were laying in bed by this point, and Booth wrapped his strong arm around Bones and pulled her towards him pressing his chest against her back. "Because Bones, it's easier if they are mad at me and not you for making them move and leave their life." "Booth" Brennan said as she rolled over to face him. "Thank you" "You are welcome Bones, I would do anything for you, you know that." "Yes, I do, and did I happen to tell you that I was very turned on with your "parental" attitude." Brennan said with a husky voice and a slight grin. "Well in that case Temperance, if you would like to avoid being grounded then I suggest that you elaborate a little more on just how turned on you are." Booth said in his best authoritative voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A few days have past, the funeral is over and Booth, Brennan, and the kids are on their way back to DC, but not before making a stop in Dallas TX.

"Howdy Partner" Booth said as he stepped up to the front desk of the Texas Star hotel in downtown Dallas. "Booth, what are you doing, and where did you get that ridiculous hat?" Brennan said as she moved towards the desk to check in with Booth. "Bones it's Texas" Booth said with a southern draw, while tipping his hat to her. Brennan just smiled back while Alex and Ally seem to be mortified by the whole spectacle.

"uh Hi, I am Dr. Temperance Brennan and I called ahead and reserved a two room suite for the weekend." "Ah Yes Dr. Brennan, I have it right here, you will be in Suite 409. A bellman will be right over to help with your bags." "No need, we are able to carry our own luggage, thank you" Booth said as he grabbed the room key and motioned for Alex and Ally to meet him in the elevator.

"Everyone all settled in? Great, now what should we do first?" Booth asked with great excitement in his voice. "Hey Booth" "Yeah Bones" "I have a surprise for you!" Brennan said as she shot Booth a coy grin. Booth walked towards Brennan and whispered in her ear, "Bones, not here ….. the kids, they may be teenagers, but I am just not that…" Before Booth could finish his statement Brennan was giggling and said, "No Booth…..Here" In his hand she placed 50 yrd line seats for this Sunday's Cowboys vs. Saints game. "Wow Bones, how did you get these, when did you get these? These are great! Do you know how much I LOVE YA?" Booth said picking Brennan up and swinging her around in a circle and giving her a very long passionate kiss before they both heard Ally giggle and Alex clear his throat.

"Well as regards as to what we do know, I was really hoping to EAT" Ally said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Yes, I concur we are definitely in need of some nourishment" Brennan added. "Well Ladies, Alex and I are happy to oblige you with your request. Where would you like to go?' Booth said doing his best cowboy impression. "Uncle See, how can I put this nicely……that hat is just not you, in fact, it's a little embarrassing." Ally said with a faint smile. "Oh" Booth said a little sheepishly. "So where to Ladies?"

"If it's all the same to you guys, I think I'll pass, I'm not hungry." Alex said plopping down on the couch and putting in his earphones. Tension seemed to fill the room, as they all new this confrontation with Alex was coming. Booth let out a sigh and was on his way to pull Alex up off the couch and escort him out the door with everyone else when Temperance placed her hand on Booth's arm and said, "Booth let me handle this one." Booth nodded with agreement as he saw the hurt and sadness in Bones' eyes.

"Alex" Temperance said as she sat down beside him and placed her hand on her nephew's knee. "I know that things are hard for you right now. I wanted this trip to Dallas to be a time where we can all get reacquainted, and just breath."

"Well we can't all get what we want now can we Aunt Tempe? Oh yeah, unless it's you and Booth over there right?" Alex said in an angry defiant tone, leaving Temperance speechless and Booth just plain pissed.

Temperance got up and walked over to where Booth stood and gave him a sorrowful look. Her eyes revealed just how deep Alex's words had cut. Booth hugged her tight and glared at Alex. "Hey girls" Booth said with as much of a light hearted tone as he could muster for the moment. "Why don't you guys head downstairs and ask the concierge if there is anywhere good to eat, Alex and I will join you in a bit." Temperance looked up at Booth with worried eyes "Booth…uh" She was quickly cut off by Booth who leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Bones, don't worry, it's going to be a long road I know that, but remember I am the Alpha male" Booth said while flashing his charm smile. Brennan gave him a knowing smile and took Ally down to the lobby.

"Aunt Tempe, why is Alex so mad at you and Uncle See?" Ally asked as they entered the elevator. "Ally, I don't think he is really mad at us, as much as he is angry with the situation. He is having trouble dealing with the death of your parents, and how his life is changing." Temperance said while putting her arm around Ally's shoulder.

As soon as Bones and Ally left the room, Booth made two quick strides to the couch where Alex was still sitting listening to his music. Booth reached down and grabbed Alex's ipod and yanked out his earphones.

"What the hell?!" Alex yelled as he jumped up to meet Booth's glare with one of his own. "Language" Booth yelled thru his clenched jaw. "Alex, we need to come to an understanding" Booth said trying to calm himself. "Screw off" Alex said as he turned to walk into his room.

Booth reached out and grabbed Alex's arm and spun him around quickly. "Alex, I am not done talking to you. Your attitude is out of control. You hurt Bones' feelings. That is NOT okay. Now you need to get it together and start being polite to all of us. If you are unable to say anything nice, then keep your mouth shut!"

"Well then don't plan on me talking much!" Alex said with a frustrating tone, while rolling his eyes and turning back towards his room.

"Alex, we are not done. You are going to dinner with the rest of us, and you are going to behave yourself and act like the young man you are."

"I don't think so Booth!"

"Alex, I am warning you.." Booth was quickly cut off by Alex laughing and repeating his words back to him, "I am warning you? What is that? You gonna ground me? Go ahead, I don't want to go to dinner anyways, in fact, I don't even want to be here!"

"Alex, grounding is not really what I had in mind. Now this is your last chance to get it together, or I can promise you that you are going to be one unhappy little boy!" Alex turned around to see Booth in a firm stance with his arms crossed over his chest. Alex suddenly felt a knot in his stomach, he hung his head and said "fine I'll go" barely above a whisper. Booth heard him, but felt it was important that Alex said it with a bit more respect.

"I am sorry Alex, I didn't quite hear what you said. Look at me and try again" Booth said, still looking very stern at Alex.

Alex looked up at Booth with wide eyes, Booth took note of how young he looked at this point, "I said I'll go"

"and" Booth said looking for confirmation of good behavior

"and I will be nice" Alex said

Booth relaxed his stance and moved towards Alex patting him on the back and said "Glad to hear it pal."

Booth and Alex met Brennan and Ally in the lobby where they learned they would be partaking in Mexican food. "Hey Booth, the guy at the front desk suggested that we try a restaurant named Mercardo Juarez, is that alright with you?" "Sounds great Bones!" Booth said with a smile that gave her the peace of mind she was desperately hoping for. Booth bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek and to say "It's all okay, I give you the details later."

"Alright guys lets go" Booth said as he ushered his new family towards the front door of the hotel.

The ride to the restaurant was quick and quiet one. They arrived and were seated almost immediately as Brennan had called ahead while they were waiting in the lobby.

Dinner seemed to be going well with chips and salsa delivered immediately to the table along with sodas for Alex and Ally, and Margaritas for Booth and Bones. The four seemed to be enjoying each others company, lots of talking and laughing, until Booth heard a sound that sent him directly into FBI mode…….


	4. Chapter 4

"Bones, get the kids in that back room and don't come out until I come get you!" Booth barked out as he heard screams and gasps from the front of the restaurant.

Booth moved quickly and methodically towards the commotion to see what looked like a gang taking control of the bar and waving around their guns and laughing loudly at the scared crowd around them. Booth slid out of sight and dialed the local police to apprise them of the situation. "ETA 3 minutes" he heard the officer say on the other line.

As Booth was trying to assess the situation, he noticed a very distinctive tattoo on the arm of what looked like the leader of the gang. "_I have seen that tattoo before_" he thought to himself.

_I saw that tattoo on that kid at the pizza shack when I pulled him off of Ally. It was a little different though, not as many rings. Definitely worth looking into more. Focus Booth!_

Booth was brought out of his thoughts by an all to familiar voice screaming his name. "BOOTH, BOOTH HELP BOOTH" "UNCLE SEE PLEASE" Brennan and Ally were yelling from the back. "Bones, Ally" Booth yelled back. When he rounded the corner into the back room, he saw one of the gang members trying to drag Ally out of the room. "FBI stop, release the girl!" Booth said drawing his weapon. The kid turned to use Ally as a body shield and drew a weapon at Booth. "Don't do this kid, just put the weapon down and release the girl" Booth said in a clear and concise tone. "Not gonna happen man, I am not going back inside" the kid said as he cocked his gun and took aim at Booth. The next thing anyone new, there was a loud gunshot and the kid dropped to the floor and Ally ran straight into Booths arms.

The police had arrived moments earlier and rounded up the remaining gang members, and rushed to the back upon hearing the gunshot. "Dallas PD, stand down" one of the officers yelled at Booth. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, I am reaching for my badge" Booth said as he slowly pulled out his ID for the officer to inspect. "Sorry Agent Booth" the officer said as he handed back the ID. "Understandable officer" Booth said as he hugged Ally tightly. "I will come down to the station in the morning and fill out a report, I need to get my family back to the hotel for now if you don't mind." "Bones, Alex lets go" Booth said as he guided them out of the restaurant and into their waiting car.

The car ride back to the hotel was solemn, only sounds of Ally sniffling and breathing heavy into Booth's chest could be heard. Booth pulled her close, trying to give her comfort by rubbing her back and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Not to be overlooked, were the looks that were being exchanged between Booth and Brennan, while Alex found his shoes to be very interesting during the whole ride.

Once arriving back at the hotel, Booth carefully inspected the room before allowing his family to enter. "Ally, sweetheart, why don't you go in and take a shower and get ready for bed, I am sure that you are very tired after tonight's events. I will be in to see you in a bit." Brennan said as she gave Ally a very loving look, and a compassionate hug.

"Thanks Aunt Tempe, a hot shower does sound great!" "Hey Uncle See"

"Yeah baby" Booth said as he turned around to see a tear falling "Oh Ally, its okay, you are safe now, please don't be scared." Booth said as he placed his arms around Ally and gave her a tight squeeze. "Go take your shower baby girl, it's all over."

Ally headed to the shower and Alex took his place on the couch putting in his headphones in an effort to block out everyone else in the suite. Brennan gave Booth a look that said we need to talk. She headed for their room and he followed after grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Booth, that guy who grabbed Ally,…. he knew Alex" Brennan said with an exasperated tone.

"What" Booth yelled with a questioning look on his face. "How do you know that Bones?"

"He called him by name Booth. What's more is he new who Ally was and he went straight for her, ….. but she didn't seem to know him….. or why he was after her."

"Well Bones, we are going to find out." Booth growled as he made his way to the couch where Alex was laying. Booth reached down and yanked the headphones out of Alex's ears causing and angry reaction.

"What the freak is your problem, DUDE!?" Alex yelled as he jumped up to meet Booth's menacing glare.

"SIT DOWN" Booth barked out, "we need to have a discussion!"

"NO we don't, and I have nothing to say to you….just leave me alone!" Alex said, his voice dripping with venom.

"I already warned you about your attitude one time tonight little boy, and that is all the warnings you are going to get, so put it in check! We are going to talk, one way or another!"

"Screw you Booth, I am going to bed! Oh I talked, are you happy now?" Alex said as he turned to walk out of the room. Booth grabbed the back of Alex's shirt and pulled him back quickly. Booth spun Alex around so that he had no personal space.

"Booth" Brennan snapped out

Booth never took his eyes off Alex, but responded quickly and sharply, "Bones…just let me handle this."

"Alex we ARE going to talk, and you can be respectful and answer my questions, or we can go with option number two, which I can promise you, you will not like young man!" Booth said in a very military like manner. Booth's statement was met with a very icy glare by Alex, which seemed to say that he did not plan on speaking.

Booth crossed his arms and almost gave a little chuckle at the defiant teenager in front of him. "Okay Alex, apparently you are taking option number two. So which part of your body to you want to be sore? How about the stomach, maybe the legs, your arms…we could always go with the ever popular all-over!" Booth saw the color drain from Alex's face, and for the first time, the teen with the attitude seemed to be turning into a scared kid.

"Take off your jacket Alex, and get down on the floor." Booth commanded

"What?"

"Now Alex, on the floor on your stomach" Booth said with an even deadlier tone.

Alex did as he was told, but was a little nervous because he did not know where this was going.

"You are going to start doing pushups until I tell you to stop! You will count and if you miss one you will start over! Understand!?" Booth said as he stood over Alex not giving him a chance to reply, Booth said "DOWN"

Alex went down and pushed back up and said with a defiant tone "One"

"Down" "Two" "Down" "Three"

This went on at a very steady pace until they reached 30, and Booth noticed a change in Alex's tone, as well as the fact that his breathing seemed to be more labored and his arms had begun to shake a little.

Booth waited about thirty seconds before they started again.

"Down" "Thirty-one" "Down" "Thirty-two"

As the count began to approach fifty, Booth saw Alex struggling with each one. "Okay Alex, hold yourself up." Booth squatted down so that he was just above Alex when he started to speak. "Are you ready to answer my questions now?"

Alex let out a defeated "Yes Sir"

"Good" Booth said with a slight grin on his face. "So who was the guy who tried to take your sister?"

"No, I can't tell you that, Booth." Alex spat out through shaky breaths

"Down" Booth immediately said

"No, please, I can't, please no more" Alex begged

"Down" Booth said unwavering in his tone. His heart was telling him to just pull Alex up and tell him how worried he was and hug him and try to reason with him, but he knew that if this was going to work, then he had to stick to his guns, so to speak.

"Alex, I will not tell you again, DOWN!"

Alex dropped his head and pushed down and then back up again and let out the next number in his count "Forty-five"

"Down" "Forty-six" "Down"……………………………...........................................

Brenan stood in the doorway of the living area, just out of sight, watching the scene between Alex and Booth unfold. She had tears streaming down her cheeks when she seemed to loose herself in her thoughts. _Why is Booth being so hard on Alex, it is not like he is a suspect that we are interrogating. This is a very different side of Booth. I know we need to know what's gong on, but does he really think this will make Alex talk to us. Anthropologically speaking, this could definitely be used as a male to male training. I don't know, this is our nephew and it seems illogical to me to put him thru this. How would he handle this if it were Parker? Booth and I definitely need to talk about our parenting style!_

Brennan was brought out of her thoughts by Ally coming out of the shower and coming up beside her. "Aunt Tempe, what's going on? Why is Uncle See so upset? Why is Alex doing pushups?"

Ally had spit those questions out so quickly that Brennan didn't have a chance to answer before she was asking another. "Ally honey, Booth is…well…I don't know exactly how to say what he is doing."

"Down" Booth said with a strain in his voice, that probably only Brennan caught.

"Fifty-five" Alex cried out. "Please, Uncle Seeley, I can't. I'll answer your questions, Pleeeease"

"Okay Alex hold yourself up" Booth said as he squatted back down to meet Alex's eyes. "Alex you need to tell me who that guy was, how he knew you and why he was after Ally. Do you understand?"

Alex gave a tearful "yes sir" as he dropped his head. "Can I sit on the couch while we talk?"

"Well that depends, can you talk and keep your attitude in check, and be truthful?" Booth asked

"Yes, I promise, I will" Alex said. "ok" Booth said, as he thought that Alex was being sincere.

"Hey Bones, why don't you come on in here and sit on the couch with me and Alex." Booth said, as he knew she was anxiously waiting in the doorway just out of sight.

Brennan quickly came into the room, sat by Alex on the couch and immediately put her arm around him and started rubbing his back, but quickly stopped as Booth gave her a disapproving look.

"Okay Alex, your Aunt Tempe and I are waiting for an answers to those questions I asked you." Booth said in a low tone as to convey his seriousness.

"The guy's name is Santo, he is the leader of the ROT's, Rings of Terror gang. I met him thru some guys at school, they said I could be part of their crew, I just had to..uh..I just had to steal a car and drop it off at a warehouse."

Alex was cut off by Brennan who let out a gasp at the recent statement. "It's okay Alex, just continue, we want you to be honest with us." Booth said trying to convey a sense of understanding and trust.

After taking a deep breath Alex continued, "well after I delivered them the car, they gave me this tat." Alex showed Booth and Brennan the inside of his forearm which had a gold ring much like the guy from the restaurant. "So anyways, a few weeks went by and nothing much happened, then we went to the Pizza Shack. That's when they found out that Ally was my sister. They said I had to bring her in. I told them it was her decision, but they said she didn't have a choice, that because I was part of the crew she was too. That's when you interrupted."

Booth moved over and sat beside Alex on the couch and put his arm around him and pulled him into a hug and said, "Thanks for being honest pal. I know that it took a lot for you to tell us all of that. I am going to get all of this figured out. I love you buddy." "I love you too, Alex" Bones said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright big guy, why don't you go get a shower and get ready for bed, I have some things I need to discuss with your Aunt Tempe." Booth said as he patted Alex on the back

Alex got up and started walking towards his room when he turned around and looked at Booth and said, "Thanks for believing me Uncle See, and I love you Aunt Tempe"

"We love you too." Booth and Bones said simultaneously.

A few minutes later Booth and Bones heard the shower running, and Booth decided it was now or never to talk to Bones. _Is she mad because I made him do pushups? Does she think I was to hard on him? We are really going to have to discuss parenting techniques. Man I love this woman, how does she do this to me. _Booth thought to himself as he flashed her his best Booth smile that said please please don't be upset, lets talk about this calm and rational!


End file.
